


Doctor's Orders

by castielsstarr



Series: SPN Kink Bingo Fics 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bunker Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Top Dean, sort of because I'm really bad at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get back from a hunt and Sam is a little bruised up. Dean helps patch him up, and in the process, discovers that Sam might have a little bit of a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Doctor/top Dean and patient/bottom Sam, established ship. Maybe they've just gotten back from a hunt and Sam's gotten a bit banged up- just some bruises, nothing serious- but Dean insists on taking care of him and things just sorta go downhill.
> 
> This is also a fill for the SPN Kink Bingo! Square filled: Medical Kink.

“Let me look at you,” Dean was following close on his heels when they got back into the bunker.

“No, man, I’m fine. Look, it’s just a couple of bruises. We’ve had a shit ton worse.”

“Yeah, but you’re holding your side. I can see you fucking doing it, so don’t try to lie to me.”

He was always so stubborn and Sam sighed. It was true, he was babying his ribcage on the right side, but it wasn’t that bad. Just a little sore from where he had gotten tossed into the wall by that vampire.

“Dean—”

“Bed, now.” His older brother took the bag from his hand, setting it next to the table in the library. “Just let me make sure you haven’t cracked anything, alright? You know how many times I had to do this for Dad.”

God knows how many times Dean had played nurse and patched John up when he got injured on a hunt. Some were worse than others—he had damn near perfected his stitches by the time he was fifteen. He was just as good as any surgeon these days.

“Yeah… yeah, ok.”

“Let me get my kit and I’ll be there in a minute.” Dean placed a hand to the back of Sam’s head, bringing him down just slightly, so he could place a quick kiss to the man’s temple.

He had to bite back a groan as the motion pulled at his aching muscles. Any sign of pain would only make the older man keep fawning over him when it was nothing more than a simple sprain. Yeah, they hurt, but it would start to heal up within a few days and he’d be back to normal before long.

His shoes were toed off at the end of the bed before he settled himself on the mattress. It was a bit more difficult than he thought it should be, but he managed to do it with only two stuttered breaths. Dean was back in the room shortly after, his red medical bag in hand. Of course, it typically stayed in Baby’s trunk, so he had to go back outside to get it.

“You won’t need any of that. I just pulled something.”

Dean downright glared as he settled himself on his knees in front of Sam. “Will you stop? I’m gonna take a look whether you want me to or not. Shirt off.”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes before he started undressing. Shrugging off his red plaid overshirt wasn’t an issue, but when it came to pulling the white t-shirt off, it became an issue. Even more of a problem, when it got caught around his head and neck, keeping his arm up in a position that made him hurt more than ache. Dean waited until he let out a small whine before he helped his younger brother get it the rest of the way off.

They both looked down Sam’s right side, observing the bruising that had purpled before they’d gotten home. It was violent and swollen, and no wonder he was having trouble breathing. Wouldn’t surprise him if one of those ribs was cracked. There were some small scratches, too; ones he hadn’t noticed had even happened. 

“Damn, that’s nasty lookin’.” Dean popped the kit open and shuffled around its contents before finding one of the little alcohol swabs and some gauze. “Let’s get you patched up, then we can think about dinner.”

Sam nodded and watched his brother’s strong hands as they ripped open the tiny pack containing the alcohol swab. He had his own knicks crossing his knuckles, but he never could focus on himself when Sam was hurt.

"Why don't you lay back."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"I'm sure you are, but it'll just make it easier for me. Now, go." He nudged Sam's shoulder very lightly, not wanting to jostle him too much.

He huffed in mock annoyance as he settled back on the bed, his feet still resting on the floor. The downside of being so tall.

"This might sting a little," he said as he placed one hand on Sam's waist and the other swiped over the first of the small scrapes. The alcohol did sting, but it was nothing in comparison to some of the things they had been put through before. "You doing ok?"

Sam had to clear his throat before speaking, which was weird. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

"Good thing is that none of these need more than a little bit of gauze just to keep them clean. You could have been a lot worse off."

"I guess." His brother's eyes kept running over the length of the bruising and his stare made Sam shiver. It shouldn't have, but the attention and the gentle way he cleaned his wounds was making his pants get a little tighter. It was stupid, but he just couldn't help it. It was just this _thing_ , he'd never been able to explain what it was. It made him squirm a little bit.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

No, not really. "Yeah, a bit."

"Can you stretch your arm above your head for me? Just this one." He tapped the wrist on Sam's injured side. "We can tell if you cracked anything."

Sam raised his arm slowly, eventually lowering it to the bed above him, but wincing the entire way. It did hurt, but it wasn't excruciating the way it would be if anything was broken.

“Ok, good, Sammy. Now, I’m just gonna palpate your side and your stomach around the bruise, make sure you’ve got nothing else goin’ on.”

Christ, when had Dean learned to use the word palpate? Sam had to cough to cover the instinct to whine. His brother wasn’t pressed to the edge of the bed, so he had no idea of the length that was trying to harden fully inside boxer briefs with too-little room. Looking down, he could see the chub in his jeans, but it was still outside of Dean’s field of vision.

His hands were gentle as the explored his skin around the darkened flesh. He was clinical—using only the tips of three fingers to prod into places that gave more than they did when he was younger. Biting his lip to keep in the noise was the only option.

Dean must have looked up and saw the pained—for a different reason—expression on Sam’s face because he pulled back. “Hey, I’m sorry.” He placed a gentle kiss onto his belly. “You should’ve said something if I was hurting you.”

You weren’t, it doesn’t hurt. “It’s ok.”

The older man pulled back, allowing his brother room to sit up, when he noticed it. “Um… Sam?”

“I know.” His voice was quiet.

Dean, never the one to keep his hands off something, settled the weight of his palm overtop of the bulge in Sam’s pants. “Jesus, you’re really hard.”

“I know.” This time a hint of a whimper slipped through. This was so fucking weird and not a conversation he thought he would ever have with his brother.

“This… turns you on?” His gesture to the medical supplies at his right was vague, but the understanding was clear.

Sam nodded.

“Uh.” he cleared his throat. “Ok.” Sam was about to open his mouth and apologize when Dean stopped him. “No, it’s really ok. I’m just trying to figure it out, you know? I didn’t even know this was a thing.”

“Everything’s a thing.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that. So, like… how far does _this_ thing go for you?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged a little, looking away. “I’ve never had a chance to explore it at all.”

The room was silent for damn near a minute before Dean was off his knees and heading for the door. “Stay. I’ll be back.”

Sam’s erection mercifully was starting to flag, but changed its mind as soon as Dean came back in the door with a neatly pressed lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck.

“Good to see you today, Mr. Winchester. So, I hear you’ve been having trouble ejaculating?”

Fuck, Dean was going to kill him and it wasn’t going to take long, either.

“Um, y-yeah. I can get hard, but can’t really get passed that.” Sam couldn’t believe that his brother was actually going for this. Dean liked roleplaying every once in a while, so this was just another one for him. God, he looked good in that white coat, though.

“No problem. Happens to a lot of people. Have you been stressed recently?”

“Not any more than normal.”

“Ok, let’s take a look, then.” He reached in his pocket and took out a pair of those blue nitrile gloves, pulling them on over his hands. The slight snap of the band against his wrist made Sam’s cock twitch. “If you could remove your pants and boxers, Mr. Winchester, we can begin.”

“Y-yes, doctor.” The grin was obvious on Dean’s face as he slipped his pants and boxers down and kicked them off his feet while still sitting on their bed.

“Lay down and put your feet up on the edge of the bed, please?” He pulled a small bottle out of his back pocket while Sam complied. His feet were just barely out the outside of his hips and Dean tsked when he looked back up. “There’s no reason to be shy. I’m just going to do a simple check of your prostate right now.”

Sam gulped as his legs were being repositioned, spread wide, and he knew his brother could see the way his cock was leaking against his stomach.

“Well, you were right about that—you certainly don’t have a hard time getting an erection.”

God, he needed to stop saying the word erection.

Dean slicked two gloved fingers with the lube, but only positioned one to enter him. “I’m just going to massage here a little bit before we continue—try to get you to relax some.” His index finger began sliding in a gentle circle around his hole and the glove gave it a little more tug than normal skin. “I’m sorry for the indelicate question, but have you ever had anything inside you before, Mr. Winchester?”

Where had this smooth talking doctor persona come from? It was completely throwing Sam off, and he was starting to lose sight of everything in the room that wasn’t his brother. “I… No, I haven’t.” If Dean was setting up the scenario, Sam was going to play along with whatever he wanted.

“Ok, well, it might feel unusual, but it won’t hurt. Are you ready?”

Sam nodded.

The tip of one finger breached him, slowly dipping in and out, going further each time. It made him gasp with the slight edge of a burn that he wasn’t used to.

“Everything’s ok.” Dean’s hand that wasn’t preoccupied came to rest on his hip, thumb rubbing across the skin there. “You’re adjusting quite well.” He was almost fucking his full finger into Sam, who was trying his best not to writhe. “It will be easier for me to examine you if I can use two fingers. Do you think you’d be ok if I inserted another?”

“ _Yes_.” It was almost punched out of him as Dean lined his middle finger up.

His brother was slow-going in getting it all the way inside him before stilling his motions. “Now, I’m going to find your prostate and I’m just going to rub it to make sure that everything feels healthy, ok? You’ll know when I find it.”

Dean, to the credit of his roleplay, actually felt around for a few seconds, like he was trying to locate that little bundle of nerves that was going to send Sam’s hips bucking off the bed. He knew the exact angle, but the blind searching—the waiting—almost made him hotter for it.

Finally, Dean’s fingers struck his prostate and Sam couldn’t help the whimper that came tumbling out. 

“Found it.” His fingers came to a stop, still crooked against the spot that was going to drive Sam over the edge a lot sooner than he wanted. “If your prostate is healthy, it typically will feel good when touched. If there’s something wrong, it can sometimes hurt. You, Mr. Winchester—” He rubbed three tight circles over it, making Sam curse. “—have a perfectly healthy prostate.”

There was silence and he supposed he had to fill it. “Good… good.” Dean’s fingers remained inside of him, and unless he withdrew them soon, he was going to start bucking his hips, making his brother get him off, whether that was the intention or not.

Seconds after he thought it, the fingers were slowly removed, his hole fluttering around air. The emptiness made him ache, but he wasn’t going to beg for it right now. He wanted to see how Dean planned to finish this up.

“Mr. Winchester, I know this is unorthodox, but… I want to attempt a new form of treatment, since you responded so well just now to my fingers.”

“What is it?”

“I think you should try having an orgasm this way, instead of the traditional methods. I think you’d be surprised at what a difference it can make. I would be willing to help you, if you thought you needed it.”

Sam paid attention to the way Dean was holding himself—both hands clasped together and positioned over his crotch. A doctor shouldn’t have a boner in the first place, but if he did, the motion to hide it would be exactly that. His brother wanted him to take the bait.

“Please, doctor. I’ve been trying for a couple weeks and nothing works. If you think this will get me there, then I’m more than willing.” He squirmed when Dean pulled his hands away from the massive tent in his pants, letting Sam see how big it was.

“From what I know of you, I think you would respond best to a treatment that is a little more personal than just me trying to massage the orgasm out of you. Would I be correct?”

His nod wasn’t even hesitant, but he didn’t care that he wasn’t playing his part perfectly.

Dean began unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper while he spoke. “If you are uncomfortable at any time, please tell me to stop, but I think you'll like it. More importantly, I think it will work.” He didn’t remove clothing, simply slipped his leaking cock through the slit in his boxers. “Why don’t you scoot a little farther back?”

He complied within a breath’s time and Dean knelt onto the bed, following him. Even when Sam stopped moving, the doctor still did until he was lined up with the head of his cock nudging lightly against Sam’s waiting entrance. There was a soft squelch that took him too long to recognize as Dean emptying the remaining lube onto his cock. He wasn’t going to try and stretch him anymore than he already had. Sam was beyond ok with letting his dick do the extra work.

“Ready?”

Sam hadn’t even nodded before the head of Dean’s cock was working its way into the still-tight muscle.

“Ohhh, _fuck_.” Huffed breaths mixed with occasional whines as Dean gently pressed forward until he was sheathed fully inside Sam. “De—Doctor, it’s good. You were right.”

“So snug and warm for me.” His little brother forced down, jostling Dean inside of him with some version of a thrust. It was enough to have them both feeling it, though. “I’m gonna… I’m going to move now.”

“Please, please, OH!” With Dean between his spread legs, torso damn near resting on his, he was able to strike Sam’s prostate with the head of his cock. “I can feel it, _nnng_.”

“You’re doing so well.”

“Dean, fuck.”

His voice switched instantly and it was clear that Dean was done with the scene. “Christ, so fucking hot.” No longer holding himself away from his “patient’s” body, he let his entire front press against the length of Sam’s body.

The pace was quick without being brutal. “I’m not gonna l-last.” He could already feel it building rapidly in his lower belly. Dean’s shirt was rubbing against his cock and it was too much.

“Me either, Sammy. Fuck, so good for me.”

“Oh, god.”

“Come around my cock. Wanna feel it.”

“Dean, _ahhh_!” His hole was fluttering around the cock shoved inside him while his own was spilling pulse after pulse of white against the material of Dean’s shirt.

“Shit, that’s it. Oh, you’re gonna make me come.” Just the slight increase in speed was enough to send him over the edge. “Yes, fuck, _ohh_.” He bit down on his lip to hold in the other noises while he spurted deep into Sam. He could feel his own come moving around him as he gave one last pump of his hips before pulling out. Checking on him would have to wait a while longer as he collapsed to the bed beside his brother.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Sam spoke after a while, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. “Where did that professional voice even come from?”

“Just something I picked up from watchin’ too many episodes of Doctor Sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
